


The Lost Child

by Ikajo



Series: The Lokasenna [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anachronism, Big Brother Thor (Marvel), Frigga is a Good Mom, Gen, Hurt Loki (Marvel), Kid Loki (Marvel), Memories, Odin is a good dad, Original Antagonist, Poor Loki (Marvel), The Avengers Are Good Bros
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-07
Updated: 2019-02-27
Packaged: 2019-10-24 04:53:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 15,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17698007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ikajo/pseuds/Ikajo
Summary: A child comes crashing into the Avengers Tower, a child looking a whole lot like Loki. When Thor arrives the identity of the child is revealed and they all journey to Asgard. An old danger, old memories and long forgotten secrets all come to the surface. The question is, can they save their friend?





	1. Prolouge

It felt strange to be gathered together again after so long. Nearly a year had passed since Loki had appeared on Earth and shaking everything by his mere presence. Tony had repaired and improved his tower while also repairing the nearby buildings. Fury and Hill was trying to rebuild Shield from scratch, this time taking extreme care so Hydra wouldn’t infiltrate them again. Most of Hydra had been apprehended after Loki sent a copy to assure them he would personally kill any Hydra that tried to hide. Since he could tell when someone lies, they had quickly surrendered. That was the last Earth saw of the two Norse deities.

A lot of things had been uncovered when Hydra fell. To Steve, the greatest shock was to discover that his long lost childhood friend was still alive. Poor Bucky had been brainwashed and used as an assassin for Hydra. He had even killed Tony’s parents while controlled. The best doctors in the world were trying to help him but so far they hadn’t had much success.

“I’m really sorry about your parents, Tony”, Steve said. “I wish there is something else I could say.”

“Don’t!” Tony held up a hand. “You have already apologized heavily on your buddy’s behalf, Cap.”

“Still...”

“Wont hear it!” the billionaire drank deeply from his glass. “Am I sad? I don’t know. I finally know the truth, I don’t regret that. Maybe I just thought about Loki and how easily he was manipulated. And he is a god. What can a mere human hope to accomplish?”

“It does put things into perspective, doesn’t it”, Natasha said. “Imagine if Loki had been brainwashed and controlled by a hostile force. It would have been a disaster.”

“That’s a really scary thought”, Clint said. “Worst of all, he would still have been without blame.”

“Good thing that didn’t happen”, Banner said. “It would have been even messier.”

“Yep”, Tony agreed. “Still, I miss that trickster. I think we could have become great friends.”

“Stark and Loki as friends, now that would truly be a terrifying thing.”

“Shut up, Barton.”

They all laughed in merriment and kept making fun of each other. Suddenly there was a strange piercing sound and the next moment _something_ crashed through the windows, completely shattering them. Tony made a sound of annoyance at the destruction but Steve could see he was also very cautious. There was a thing lying on the floor away from them. It was large and had almost flown to the other wall. Steve stood and approached carefully, not taking his eyes of the shape. His eyes widened in shock when he came closer.

It was a child. A boy of perhaps ten years old. The boy had glossy black hair that reached his shoulders and wore a brown sweater with a vest over. The breaches was dark leather and the boots were well worn. Steve moved closer to the child and saw his chest rise and fall weakly. Somehow the boy had not been cut by the glass. With outmost care lifted Steve the child in his arms.

“Tony, do you have an infirmary of any kind?” he asked.

“Of a kind, sure. But why do you need one?”

Steve turned and they gasped. With his face uncovered the boy was mesmerising, a strange kind of beauty that was almost ethereal. It was obvious that the child was unconscious. Hurriedly he was brought to infirmary. The question in everyone’s mind were, where did he come from?


	2. Child of mine

**Past**

 

Thrym, the king of the giants was big. Even for a Jotun he towered. Any other man would have felt intimidated. But Odin, king of Asgard, was not like other men. He would not be intimidated by a mere earth giant. They faced each other, Thrym sitting on a chair, Odin standing. The tense feeling growing stronger, today a bargain would be struck. A bargain the nine realms sourly needed. Little did the giants know that Odin was playing for time. Time for his son Thor to grow and become able of wielding the hammer, Mjolnir. But before that, he had to buy peace with the most notorious race in the nine worlds. There was only one problem.

He had nothing the giants could possibly want. And he feared they knew it. Of the things they might demand, none of them was his to give. Deep in thought on how to proceed he saw in the corner of his eyes another giant carrying a small bundle in a corridor just outside. The bundle moved.

“What is that?” he said without thinking. Surprisingly, Thrym didn’t seem to take any offense at the question.

“One of Laufey’s brood”, the giant king huffed disapprovingly. “A worthless thing.”

“Mind if I take a look at it?” Odin asked, the giant called to the one outside and the bundle was handed to Odin. He unwrapped it carefully and found himself starring at a small baby boy. The child was weak and was crying feebly. When it saw the All-Father it stretched his arms to him.

“What are your intentions with him?” Odin tried to keep his tone casual. “I assume he is of Jotun blood.”

“A disgrace of a Jotun. A runt of a runt”, Thrym growled. “I would crush it in my fist but our laws require me to throw him outside. So that he _maybe_ can survive.”

It was clear that the giant king didn’t think the boy would stand a chance. Looking at the poor child Odin couldn’t help but feel a tug at his heart. An idea was forming in his mind. A way. He hoped Frigga would accept his solution.

“What if I take the child of your hands” he told the giant nonchalantly, “and in exchange you leave the nine realms in peace for the next thousand year?” The peace would never hold that long, but it would hold long enough. Hopefully, Thrym didn’t see through his double deception. The earth giant thought long and hard, trying to find faults in Odin’s suggestion. In the end the giant king agreed to the bargain, never questioning why the All-Father wanted the Jotun baby. Once the agreement was done, Odin hurried back to Asgard. The baby held safely in his arms.

 

XOX

 

Closing the door to the nursery, Frigga smiled to herself. Her son was almost to old for the nursery but she wanted him to stay a child a bit longer. The sunset over Asgard was beautiful and she felt a contentment. As she walked through the corridors a guard approached her to inform her that Odin had returned and was awaiting her in their chambers. Wanting to hear the news of his bargain with the giants, Frigga hurried her steps until she reached the royal chambers. Inside stood her husband nervously, he fiddled with his cape in a very uncharacteristic way.

“Dear husband”, she said and went to him.

“Frigga”, Odin greeted her, still looking nervous. It made her suspicious.

“Alright, what did you do?” she asked. Her husband opened his mouth to answer when a baby started crying. Frigga looked around in alarm. Her eyes fell on a bundle of blankets on the bed. Without waiting she walked to it and quickly unwrapped the blankets. She lifted the baby boy inside to her arms and started comfort him. How could she not? As the goddess of motherhood, it was in a her nature. Still, she had questions. The most important one, where had the baby come from. “Odin?”

“He...” Odin sighed and sat down on the bed. “He is a Jotun child. They intended to kill him because of his size.” Frigga gasped and hugged the baby to her chest. “I managed to convince them that giving me the child was a favour to them in exchange for peace. Forgive me for not consulting you.”

“Oh, Odin”, Frigga said and sat down beside him, rocking the boy gently. “You saved his life. Did you really think I was going to hate you for it?”

“No”, Odin answered. “I’m asking for your forgiveness because I intend to adopt the boy as my own son.”

“ _We_ will adopt him as _our_ own son”, she corrected him stearnly. “This is my son as well.”

“I should have guessed you had already made up your mind”, Odin chuckled. “He will need a name. I doubt they gave one to him.”

“We will come up with something. What do we tell Thor?”

“The truth and once he is old enough we will tell our infant son as well.”

“There is more isn’t it?”

“I was thinking of preforming the blood ceremony. To truly make him of our blood.”

“For once you have a good idea.”

Odin chuckled and put an arm around his wife while looking into the face of their new son. Blood or not, the boy had already taken up resident in their hearts.

 

XOX

 

“He is very small”, Thor noted.

“All babies are small”, Frigga laughed. “You were not much bigger when you were born.”

“But you said he is a giant!”

“He is of Jotun blood”, Frigga corrected her oldest son. “There is a difference.” The babe was latched to her chest and was nursing quietly. With her magic it had been an easy feat to make milk for the boy. Thor sat down and looked sceptically at his new brother. He seemed at a loss for how he should act.

“What’s his name?” he said at last.

“We are thinking of calling him Loki”, little Loki fidgeted and whimpered slightly. Frigga lifted him to her shoulder and helped him burp. Content the baby snuggled against her neck, not asleep but at peace. He was a very quiet child who seldom cried. Thor stood up again and placed a hand on his baby brother’s back. Little Loki turned his head a bit and looked at his older brother. Beautiful, emerald green eyes studied the older boy. Frigga carefully placed Loki in Thor’s arms. Despite looking a bit panicked he held the baby properly. Little Loki made an excited sound and giggled. A few strands of black hair was visible on his head. Only moments later had the boy fallen asleep in his brother’s arms. Frigga smiled at Thor’s expression and knew everything would be well.

 

XOX

 

The water was slowly turning a dark shade of pink as the blood mixed. A maid held little Loki in her arms while the king and queen held their hands over the bowl. Runes were written in a circle surrounding the pedestal and they glistened white. The people gathered to witness the ceremony were some of the rulers of the nine realms and members of the council. Each were dressed in their finest and stood solemnly at the side. Once the water was of one colour did the maid hand the baby to Odin. Together did he and Frigga lower the boy into the bowl. As they did so the runes flared and the water turned into a deep shade of red. When they let go all the red flowed into the baby’s body, becoming part of his essence. Loki whimpered a bit but didn’t seem distressed. Odin lifted the boy from the water and Frigga wrapped a warm blanket around him. Facing the assembled witnesses with Loki in his arms, the All-Father addressed them.

“This is my son, Loki”, he announced. “He is off my blood, may none contend this.” Frigga took the boy and faced the group as well.

“This is my son, Loki”, she said. “He is off my blood and he has drunken of my milk, may none contend this.”

Frey, the patron of Alfheim, went down on one knee. “I greet the second prince of Asgard and give my wishes of wellbeing. As a gift I give to him to him the prosperity and bounty of that he already has. Any skill will be sharper, any beauty shall be more and any inner gift shall be stronger.”

Beside him his sister followed suit. “I greet the second prince of Asgard and give my hopes of great health”, Freya said. “As a gift I give to him Love. To feel, to give and to receive. I also give him Heart. To see truth from lie, to know the wise from the foolish and to recognize heart in others.”

The leader of the dwarves approached and held out a circlet of gold. “Since it is to early to say what kind of weapon he will favour, this is the gift from the dwarves. Its name is Solvind, meaning Solar wind, crafted by Eidi son of Galia. It will always fit the prince and can be worn by no one else. It will never be uncomfortable or be in the way.” The dwarf placed the circlet on the baby’s head. Loki giggled and made noises. No one else came forward. Several members of the council was openly disapproving. To them, the Jotun blood in Loki’s veins overshadowed everything else. Yet, under the stern eye of Odin, none of them dared to say anything.

 

XOX

 

“Come, brother, lets play!” Thor was shouting excitedly and swung his wooden sword. Chasing leaves. Loki stood uncertainly and eyed Thor’s friends. They were all older them him by at least a few centuries. After the incident with the Fenris wolf, he had felt very self-conscious about being around others. And that was only a few years ago. He stuck his thumb in his mouth and clutched the blanket in his other hand. Thor looked at him and hurried over.

“Come on, Loki!” he said. “It will be fun. Pleeeaaase.” Loki giggled at his older brother but shook his head stubbornly. Thor huffed and decided to ignore his little brother. Instead he joined his friends in their mock battle. Sitting down on the ground Loki watched them with interest. The sheer chaos of the game intrigued him and he felt a thrill. To any human, the boy wouldn’t seem any older than three years old. Being fourteen in terms of the Asgardians meant he was very much still not much more than a baby. One of the boys suddenly rushed at Loki with his stick and smacked Loki’s leg with it. The shock and the pain made his eyes tear up, the same boy rounded him and hit Loki’s back with the stick. Confused, angry and scared Loki did the only thing he could. He began to cry, wailing. The game stopped immediately, all the other children turned to the two boys.

“What did you do to my brother?” Thor demanded angrily and shoved the older boy away from his baby brother.

“It was just a game!” the boy protested.

“Then why is he crying?” Thor roared.

“Because he is a wimp!” the boy answered seething. “Look at him all weak and dumb.” Before Thor could answer a very angry Frigga picked up Loki in her arms and stared sternly at the other children. They shrunk in front of her cold eyes. She focused on the boy who had hit Loki.

“Did you forget that Loki is many centuries younger than you?” she asked. “Or did you decide it didn’t matter? I will tell your parents about this, and I hope they will make you understand what you did was wrong. All of you, go.”

They ran. Leaving Frigga, Loki and Thor. The small boy was still crying hard and clutched at Frigga’s dress. She comforted him and spoke gently till he calmed down. Thor looked at floor with shame. He also felt like crying but couldn’t. Seeing his distress, Frigga placed a gentle hand on his head. “You will remember next time that Loki is still very small, wont you?” she said. Thor nodded vigorously and stretched up to stroke his baby brother’s back.

“I’m sorry”, he said. “I’m sorry.” Little Loki looked down at him and reached for his big brother. Frigga smiled and went down on her knees, pulling Thor into a hug. Having both her beloved sons so close filled her with outmost happiness. She hoped it would last for a long time yet.


	3. He is missing

**Present**

 

Storming through the halls of Asgard, Thor was fuming. His cape fluttered as he moved and sparkles flickered on his fingers. He flung open the door to the throne room, startling Tyr in the process. Once, Thor and Tyr had been good friends. But after Tyr had dragged Thor’s brother in for trial their relationship had turned sour. While they didn’t hate each other, they were cold and uncaring toward one another. Odin nodded to his son and asked the general to leave. He did so with clear reluctance.

“Father”, Thor greeted as soon as the general was out of earshot. “You know why I have come.”

“If this is about your brother...” Odin said tiredly.

“He has been gone for months! Without a word or any contact!”

“It wouldn’t be the first time your brother has gone into hiding.”

“For the nine’s sake, father! Do you not care about him at all?” Thor was now shouting in anger, feeling it boil in him. Odin sighed deeply and looked forlorn.

“I love Loki very much, Thor. Daily I ask Heimdall if he has seen anything of my youngest. Nothing. No one has seen him or sensed him. I do worry but if Loki does not want to be found it will be impossible to find him.”

“And if he is in trouble?”

“Let’s hope that is not the case. And even if it is, trust that Loki can take care of himself.”

Thor swore and began pacing. The fact that Odin didn’t scolded him for his truant behaviour was good indication that despite his seeming calm, their father was truly worried. Loki had promised to keep in contact with them before leaving. In the beginning, he had kept that promise. First he succeeded in unarming the giants, foiling all their plans. Then he had tricked a group of marauders to attack a caravan of Einherjar, effectively capturing them. He had intended to visit Frey in Alfheim next but had never arrived. And that was the beginning of the long silence.

“Why don’t you visit your mortal companions?” Odin suggested. “It will take your mind off your worry and maybe they can even help you find your brother.”

“If he is on Midgard that is”, Thor grumbled.

“If that’s your concern, then invite them here.”

“You would let mortals come to Asgard?” Thor stared in astonishment at his father. “That has always been forbidden.”

“Sometimes, the rules needs to be changed. And if they can help, they are more than welcome. After all, they have already saved Loki’s life once.”

 

XOX

 

“Still asleep?”

“He didn’t even notice me changing his clothes.”

“You changed his clothes?”

“Hey! Don’t look at me like that Natasha! I only removed the vest and the boots.”

“ _Sir, the Bifrost is descending on the building._ ”

“Thor?”

“Maybe. Or perhaps Loki?”

“Why don’t we take a look? Or wait.”

“Good idea. Jarvis, guide whoever is our guest here will you?”

“ _Certainly, sir._ ”

 

XOX

 

They hadn’t changed much, his mortal friends. That was a great relief in many ways. Humans lived such short lives that it was at times difficult to remember how quickly they aged. Thor walked into the living room where they were all waiting. All of them stood and greeted him warmly. Tony poured him a beer and they settled in the sofas exchanging stories. It took them a while. So much had happened on Earth since Thor had left.

“Enough about us”, Tony said. “How’s Asgard? And Loki? Is he doing okay?”

“Asgard is well”, Thor said, his mood turning heavy. “As for Loki... I wish I knew.”

“What do you mean?” Steve said with concern. They all looked at the god of thunder. Worry and sorrow was etched across his face.

“My brother, Loki, he is missing.”

“What!” Clint exclaimed.

“How did it happen?” Natasha asked.

“No one knows. He haven’t been heard or seen for months. Not in any of the nine realms. We have no idea what could have happened to him. Even father is sick with worry, even if he tries to not show it.”

“Dang it”, Tony swore. “And here I hoped you could help us with the kid.”

“Kid? Have you become a father, Stark?” Thor said in surprise.

“Heavens, no! I mean the kid that crashed through my windows yesterday. He looks like he could be one of yours.”

“Stark, I do _not_ have any children”, Thor said warningly. “Loki isn’t the only one with exaggerated stories about him.”

“That’s not it”, Banner said calmly. “We mean that we think he might be an Asgardian based on his clothes.”

“I see”, Thor scrunched up his face in thought. “I haven’t heard of a child gone missing. How old is he?”

“We are not sure”, Natasha said. “He looks like he might be ten. But if he is Asgardian, that doesn’t tell us much. He has been unconscious this whole time.”

“About that”, Tony called. “It seems he just woke up and he is heading this way.”

Not a moment later a boy rushed into the room. He stopped dead and stared at them with terror in his eyes. The black hair was tangled and the green eyes big. The boy was breathing hard. They stood, spreading out while trying to look non-threatening. Everyone except Thor. He had frozen, staring at the boy in disbelief. While the other tried to stop the child from running away he couldn’t move. The boy backed up against the wall, utterly terrified.

“This isn’t working”, Banner said. “We are just making things worse.”

“Hey, point break!” Tony called. “Do something?” Thor stilled stared at the boy. He knew who it was but at the same time that was impossible.

“Loki?” he said in a small voice. “Loki, is that you?” The rest of the Avengers stared at him and then at the boy. Eyes open even wider, the boy whimpered in fear. Thor walked closer slowly, trying to look friendly. “Loki? It is me.”

“Who... who are you!” the voice was shrill and panicked. “How do you know my name?”

“Loki”, Thor said soothingly. “It is I, Thor.”

Tears weld up in Loki’s eyes. “You are lying!” he screamed. “You are not Thor! Thor is not old like you! He is only four hundred years old!”

“Only”, muttered Tony.

“Hush”, warned Steve. “Something is going on.”

“Loki...” Thor said helplessly. The child in front of him started crying and wailing, sinking down on the floor. Refusing to let Thor come near.

“Mother”, the boy cried. “Father! I want to go home! I want to go home! Father, please come get me! Please!” They were all at a loss. No one knew what they should do. But Thor knew without any doubt that the boy was his lost brother. Loki.

 

XOX

 

**Past**

 

The raucous was deafening. Men shouted and roared to each other while wenches shrieked shrill laughs. One drunkard pinched his cheeks and then gaggled happily. Loki was not happy. His arms was bound behind his back and someone had placed a rune on the ropes, effectively stopping any tampering. Despite his fine clothing and the golden circlet he doubted they knew who he was. If they did, they would not treat him like this. Not even in the worst part of Asgard. Silently cursing the warriors three for their lies and boastings Loki tried to figure a way out of his captivity. It was his looks as always that had ended him in trouble. The softness of childhood combined with the extreme beauty of his face made him a target. He longed for the day he could shield himself with illusions. Or even better, the day he stopped being a child and became a man.

His eyes fell on a tankard sitting on the floor by the door. It was lying on it’s side and no one had bothered with it. Even the serving wenches ignored it. Which meant it was probably broken. Not a problem for Loki. He concentrated and made a gesture with his hand. Carefully in order to avoid attention did he bring the tankard to life. It sprouted legs and stood. Placing another spell on the tankard so it would create a trail of Loki’s magic. Anyone who recognized his magic would be able to follow it back to him. One last spell sent the item sprinting, it wouldn’t stop until someone found it. Someone who would know it for what it was.

 

XOX

 

It was a sunny day, even in Autumn, that meant people out in the streets. In these parts, that wasn’t a good thing. The patrol had already broken apart several brawls and arrested a number of bold thieves. It was at times like this, Vidar was thankful that he was deaf. Otherwise the noise would have been unbearable. Not hearing meant that he saw better even in the throng. There were no distractions. At his side walked his vice-captain who often acted as his voice when the need arouse. A group that had gathered caught his eyes, he tapped Jorgen’s shoulder and pointed. The vice-captain nodded and ordered a few men to check it out. As the crowd moved out of the guards’ way the object of their attention came into view.

Vidar knotted his eyebrows and walked through the crowd. In the middle of the road was tankard that someone had brought to life. The magic was streaming in small tendrils. It seemed to get even more excited when the guards approached, jumping and rolling around. Jorgen looked at his captain and signed.

_Do you know what this is?_

_I have my suspicions_ , Vidar signed in reply. _It is being controlled by Seidr._

 _Not many can use Seidr this complex, is the caster nearby?_ Jorgen signed

 _I don’t think so_ , Vidar answered. _This Seidr, it seems to belong to Prince Loki._ Jorgen opened his eyes wide and stared around trying to stop the wayward prince. Studying the tendrils of magic, the god of vengeance came to the conclusion that this was not a mere prank or a spell gone out of control. It was a distress call. Seeing how the animated tankard focused on the guards it had to be intentional. Without waiting Vidar began walking through the crowded streets, following the trail of Seidr. After a moment he could feel the presence of his men behind him.

The trail led him to a tavern. It was rundown and housed the worst kind of people. Why anyone would want to visit this place was beyond Vidar’s understanding but the trail led inside. Walking up the two steps and opening the half door didn’t help his opinion of the place. Once inside however, he could immediately see why Loki had sent out a call for help. The young prince was in one corner, arms behind his back and drunkards getting in his face. Red splotches on his cheeks spoke of anger but there were also bruises. Seeing the distressing situation Vidar was glad that it was his troupes that patrolled this area today and not Tyr’s. Knowing the general’s dislike for the boy it was not impossible he would have left Loki here. Vidar could not do that. Signing rapidly to his second he pointed urgently to the prince and gestured to the tavern. The man understood immediately.

 

 

“ENOUGH!” a voice bellowed in the tavern. It grew quiet within seconds. Loki looked at the source of the voice and wanted to sob with relief. In the doorway stood Vidar and his men. Among all the guards, Vidar was the one who had always shown him kindness. Even after numerous mistakes and mischiefs. It wasn’t Vidar who had roared of course but his vice-captain. Jorgen stepped forward and glared at the people in the tavern.

“Let the boy go! If you do not know who he is, you will be left with a fine and a warning. If you do know who he is and still did this, you will all face the dungeons.” he said.

“Why be so petty”, one drunk complained. “You can have him after we are done. Not everyday you find someone so pretty walking around.” Others joined in agreement. Their words made Loki growl in anger.

“You will release him this instant”, Vidar’s vice-captain said. “Or you will face the consequences.”

“What consequences would that be?” one of the wenches laughed. “Why do the king’s guard care so much about one puny little boy” Vidar signed to Jorgen who nodded and spoke up again.

“The king’s guard are sworn to protect any member of the royal family. You will release the prince or you will be brought before the All-Father and face his fury.”

Most of the people in the tavern started laughing, either to drunk to care or just couldn’t bother to care. One serving wench however blanched and hurried to Loki with a knife. She cut away the ropes and almost lifted Loki to the guards, despite their similar height. He messaged his wrists, the rope had bit into the flesh and his arms were sore. Vidar put a hand on Loki’s shoulders and gently guided him out. The older man didn’t stop until they were a couple of blocks away, he then turned into an alley, hiding them from snooping eyes. Gently he patted the young god’s head.

Unable to hold himself together anymore, Loki broke down in tears. Hiding his face in the gentle god’s chest. Normally he wouldn’t allow himself to be seen like this but he knew Vidar would never tell. They stayed in the alley until Loki had calmed down.

 _Why did you come to these parts?_ Vidar signed.

“Fandral, Hogun and Volstagg said that they had seen a rare book here but that I would never be brave enough to come here alone and buy it”, Loki explained, feeling foolish. “I know it was stupid, and just for a book!” The older man patted his head again before signing in response.

_They should have known better than to goad and ridicule you. Do you know where the book is sold?_

“They told me it was a bookshop called ‘Vanderman’”, Loki said.

_Then lets go see if we can find this rare book. I happen to know where the bookshop is._

“You will go with me?”

_They only told you come here alone. They never said anything about me accompanying you once here._

The god of vengeance took the hand of the young god of mischief and guided him through the streets. It didn’t take long until to find Vanderman and inside were a treasure trove of rare books. Vidar smiled warmly at Loki’s excitement and the wide eyes of the owner as more and more books were placed on the counter. Without a doubt the young prince had used up almost all of his money to buy the books, yet the joy on his face was genuine.

 

XOX

 

Odin was livid. After receiving a report about Loki’s earlier predicament and how long it had taken for anyone to notice he had ordered the miscreants to be punished heavily. It was not enough to calm him down. Vidar had returned the boy safely and even manage to turn a bad experience into a good one. At the moment Loki was happily showing off his new books to his mother. Frigga cooed excitedly with him and hugged him tightly. A heart warming scene, one that Odin wished he could join easily. But he couldn’t. He feared his anger would ruin it. Instead he paced in the nearby room. Thor had already gotten a lecture and so had his friends. Their constant teasing and goading ended to often with Loki in danger. While the boy was without any doubt clever and could get himself out of many situations, it still broke Odin’s heart to see his youngest son end up in trouble. Loki was quickly becoming alienated among their people because of it.

Only when he had finally calmed down did he enter the room in which Frigga and Loki sat. Intending to join in their excitements. When he approached however did he see that in his Wife’s lap lay their youngest, fast asleep. Smiling gently at her son, Frigga stroke his hair.

“My poor little boy”, she murmured. “You have so much to give and no one who gives you a chance.” Odin sat down on her other side and put his arm around her shoulders. He reached out and pulled a stray lock of hair from Loki’s face.

“Oh, you silly goose”, Frigga chuckled quietly. “He wont break if you touch him!”

“Forgive me my love”, he said. “I find at times that I still can’t let go of the fears and horrors that claimed my hearts those centuries ago. I look at our son and feel like he will fall from our grasps one day. And who knows to what fate.”

Frigga chuckled again but with an edge of sorrow. She also remembered those harrowing days. “You have a very roundabout way of saying you love him” she noted. “I wonder why you never tell him directly just how dear he is to you.”

Odin couldn’t answer. Centuries had passed since the fateful day in Jotunheim. Thor was his heir and beloved son. Loki... Loki was like a precious jewel or a delicate piece of glass. While he never hesitated in sending Thor to dangerous missions he could never let go of his fears for Loki. The love for his two sons was equally strong but different. Could Odin ever admit, to anyone, that Loki somehow never stopped being that small child who reached so hopelessly for him? That Odin wanted to protect the boy from anything that might cause him pain? That beneath it all, Loki was the centre of their whole family? For all of them? Odin’s centre? He doubted it.

Standing he scoped up his sleeping son and carried him through the corridors to his own chambers. Bedding him down and kissing him on the forehead. Perhaps one day he would have the courage to tell Loki just how much his father loved him. But that day was not yet.


	4. In Asgard when blossoms fall

**Present**

 

It was hard seeing Thor looking so helpless and crestfallen. The small boy he had identified as Loki refused to come near him. When the god of thunder stepped closer, Loki had bolted and run to Tony of all people. Hiding behind him and clutching his clothes, all while watching Thor warily. Tony had no idea what to do in this situation. If this child was truly Loki, then the world had gone crazy. Sure, there was some similarities, but they didn’t actually look alike. The boy had much softer features and was more a beauty than handsome. Had anyone said that this was a _son_ of Loki, Tony would have believed them.

“Erm…” he said uncomfortably. “Can someone explain why he is clinging to me?”

“Maybe he recognizes you?” Barton suggested.

“He doesn’t even remember big bro, why would he remember me?”

“It is fine, Stark”, Thor said sadly. “I believe he senses your similarities and that’s why he sought you.”

“Are you not bothered by this?” Banner asked.

“I am”, Thor agreed. “More than that, I worry. This is how my brother looked like nearly a thousand years ago when he was only a century old. If he had chosen this form himself, he would still remember me.”

“Well, he does remember you”, Natasha pointed out. “But the you from that time, right?”

“Aye.”

“That nice and all”, Tony said. “But what am I supposed to do here? I have no idea how to handle kids. Least of all an Asgardian who is a thousand years old and a hundred years old at the same time.” Steve was studying the frightened child and walked up to him. The big green eyes were filled with uncertainty, fear and exhaustion. Carefully the Captain lifted him up into his arms and held his gently but strongly. First, Loki struggled to get away, but the sturdy grip didn’t allow him to. Surprisingly, this seemed to relax the boy who, when he gave up, rested his head on Steve’s shoulder. Silently weeping. A short moment later, he was asleep.

“How did you do that?” Tony said astonished. “Do you have kids we don’t know about?”

“I was frozen in ice for seventy years, Tony. I don’t have kids.” Steve said. “I’m not sure why this worked but it is a good thing it did. Thor?”

The god of thunder sighed deeply and rubbed his forehead. “I think you reminded him of father”, he said. “When Loki was a child, father often held him like that. It made him feel safe and protected to be carried by someone strong. Few others could do the same. Mother of course, and Vidar, the god of vengeance. He has always had a soft spot for Loki.”

“Sooo”, Tony laughed. “Captain America here is like Odin? King of Asgard? Should we call you a god too?”

“I really rather not. I’m still human.”

“Debatable.”

“Guys”, Natasha said in a dangerous tone. “Enough. We have a bigger problem. Thor, are you absolutely sure this is Loki? Not an imposter. Not a son of Loki but Loki himself.”

“Aye, Natasha. I can assure you that Loki has no children. As for it being an imposter”, Thor pointed at the golden circlet. “He is wearing Solvind, it was made by the dwarves as a gift. Only Loki himself can wear it. You have seen it before.”

“You mean it is the same circlet he wore when he came to Earth before?” Banner said. Thor nodded. “How is that possible? I mean the size would be different.”

“It shapes itself in order to fit, changes as needed”, Thor explained. “It was given to him the day our parents officially adopted him as a prince of Asgard. He was but a babe at the time. At most a couple of weeks old. I was not present myself at the ceremony, but I was told off it. It is also supposed to give him some protection. Against what, I’m not sure.”

“So, what do you suggest we do?” Natasha insisted. “This is your call, Thor.”

“I need to bring him back to Asgard. But I fear he will refuse to come with me alone”, the god of thunder looked at them. “My friends, this I will only ask and respect whatever you desire. But I hope you can find it in your hearts a willingness to come to Asgard with us.”

“That’s a long ass way of asking a question”, Tony huffed. “You are inviting us to Asgard, right?” Thor nodded. “Oh, you can count me in alright. Seriously. A chance to see the home of the Norse gods. Wouldn’t want to miss that!”

“You can count on me as well”, Steve said. “If you need me, I will go.”

“Thank you, friends”, Thor said. “I am glad for your support.”

“I would love to come”, Banner said. “But wouldn’t your father disapprove? He is the king, right?”

“You don’t need to worry good doctor. My father himself told me I could bring you to Asgard if there were reason.”

“Oh, okay. Yeah, I guess I come then.”

Natasha and Barton exchanged a glance with each other, coming to a silent agreement. “Someone needs to stay here and explain things to Fury”, Barton said. “Might as well be me. I wouldn’t be of much use anyway. My skills are with the bow and an arrow. Not this.”

“That’s probably a good idea, Clint” Natasha agreed. “I go. At least I can help gather information.”

“Truly thank you my friends”, Thor said with warmth. “May I suggest we leave in the morning? I rather not have Loki wake at the moment and returning to Asgard will probably be stressful for him.” They all agreed it would be best, it had been a long day for all of them. A chance to rest would be more than welcome. Despite Steve’s offer to hand him Loki Thor asked him to stay with his brother. He wanted his baby brother to feel as safe as he could.

 

XOX

 

**Past**

 

“Loki! Come and play with us in the forest!” one of the other children shouted across the courtyard, surprising the young prince. Usually they would be shouting for Thor, not him. He looked around to see if they were somehow mistaken. “Come on, Loki! We will play hide-and-seek!” A smile spread across the young god’s face and he ran to join them. All of them were older than him but that didn’t bother him anymore. He had already gone passed his first half-century. No longer a toddler or a babe needing to be looked after all the time. The fact that they had asked him to join them made him very happy.

The forest was a lush, rich green. Huge trees and big bushes all around. They gathered in a clearing. Loki’s cheeks were red with excitement. One of the other children pointed at him. “You are It”, he declared. “Otherwise it won’t be a challenge!” The young prince became even more excited. He was very good at this game, as Thor had discovered many times. If they wanted him to be It, they must acknowledge his skills. He turned to a tree and began counting out loud, intending to reach a hundred before he began his search. The quiet giggles and soft shuffling of feet died down behind him. As he turned he studied the footprints left in the clearing. Smiling he noticed they had jumbled the prints so much it was difficult to see which direction they led. This was going to be so much fun.

 

XOX

 

The training sword made a snapping noise when it collided with the training sword of Tyr. Flying out of his hand, Thor cursed and ran after it. Already preparing himself for being berated he noticed some of the other children coming out of the forest. He narrowed his eyes. They were not supposed to go in to the forest at this time of the year. Great beasts were about and out for fresh meat. Many warriors would later go into the forest in order to kill off as many of the beasts as possible. The group were laughing among themselves and several wore the kind of grin Loki wore when he had succeeded in a prank. Thor walked closer and listened to their conversation.

“What a fool”, one boy snorted. “Do you think he is still counting?”

“If not, he probably is trying to find us!” one girl giggled. “He will be sooo surprised when we are nowhere to be found.”

“Don’t you think we were a bit mean?” another boy asked worriedly.

“Why?” the first boy retorted. “This is Loki we are talking about. He loves pranks.” Thor stepped out in front of them. Arms crossed.

“You left my brother out in the forest?” he demanded. “Alone?”

“Oh, come on Thor”, the boy said. “Loki is a big boy now, he can take care of himself.” The cruel laugh that followed made Thor rage with anger. With a huge roar he attacked the boy, hitting him with his fists. The other children joined in the fight. It mattered little to Thor, anyone who came close was a target for his anger. Despite being outnumbered he had no problems holding on his own. The brawl got a quick end when Tyr lifted Thor with his only hand.

“What is the meaning of this?” he demanded. “You better have a good explanation, your highness.”

“They left Loki alone in the forest!” Thor screamed as loud as he could. “They tricked him and then left him! They left my brother alone in the forest!”

“What?!” Tyr exclaimed and looked at the others. “Is this true? You will answer me honestly. Is this true? Did you leave prince Loki out in the forest?”

One of the boys nodded glumly. The generals face became white. While he didn’t like Loki, he was still horrified by their actions. Thor was placed back on the ground. “Run, Thor. Run to your father as quickly as you can. Tell him what happened and say I will meet him at the edge of the forest with a group of soldiers. We might still be able to save your brother.”

And Thor ran.

 

XOX

 

They moved quickly through the forest in the direction the children had led them. Odin held Gungnir in an iron grip, his heart was contracted in fear. He wished they could go faster. By his side walked Thor who had refused to be left behind while his brother was in danger. The thought of Loki alone in the forest terrified Odin. A scream of horror alerted them, and they began to run. In a clearing, hunching on the ground were Loki and a beast was pouncing on him. Only a short distance away from killing the boy. Without thinking did Odin struck his hand forward and blasted the beast with a lightning bolt from Gungnir. It tumbled away across the grass, Tyr and his men ran past, intending to kill the beast.

Slamming his spear into the ground, the king of Asgard walked to his youngest son and lifted him in his arms. Loki was shaking badly and was crying. Otherwise he had no injury. Holding the boy close to his chest, the tightness lifted from his heart. He didn’t even try to quiet the tears of his son. Hearing them was a way of knowing his boy was alive and well. Thor looked up at his father and his brother with relief in his eyes. Tears was forming in his eyes as well, but he hid it well. Leaving the beast to Tyr Odin took his sons back to the palace. Once back he ordered Thor to seek the healers and reflect upon his actions. In truth, Odin wasn’t angry at the boy for fighting. He had reacted to the unfair treatment of his brother and in doing so alerted Tyr. Loki was resting his head on his father’s shoulder, seemingly content. Like a much smaller child he had stuck his thumb into his mouth, sucking it quietly.

Clutching his son closer to him, Odin didn’t say anything. Instead he simply kept walking towards the chambers he shared with Frigga. He was not going to let his boy out of his sight for the night. Knowing that neither Loki nor Frigga would have anything against that arrangement.

 

XOX

 

**Present**

 

It was both strange and marvellous to travel by the Bifrost. Encased in a multicoloured light that shimmered and rushed them through the universe. One minute they were standing on the roof to the Avenger’s tower and then swishing through space. They had hardly enough time to think before landing in the great dome that housed the gatekeeper. Bruce took a deep breath and closed his eyes for a moment. He was shaking slightly. When he opened them, a large man came into view. Towering over all of them while holding a large sword in his hands. His eyes were a strange white colour and his skin dark. Standing on a sort of dais with a contraption in the middle.

“Heimdall”, Thor greeted.

“My prince”, the large man answered. “I see you found that which you sought.”

“Aye, we need to speak with my father as soon as possible.”

“You wait will not be long then.” Heimdall looked at the small boy who clutched Tony’s and Steve’s hands. There was recognition in the child’s eyes when they gazed on the gatekeeper but not any friendliness. Bruce watched as the towering man left the dais and knelt in front of Loki. “Your highness”, he greeted. “Welcome home. Everyone has worried for your safety.” Instead of answering the boy hid his face against Steve’s leg, shaking slightly.

“My brother does not remember anything past the age he now seems like”, Thor said. “Not even I am a familiar face to him.”

“Still, you found him and brought him home”, a new voice sounded. It was full of authority and dignity. Standing in the entrance was an elderly man with silver hair and beard. He was dressed in robes and held a staff if one hand. Loki had looked up at the new voice and to their surprise he left the Avengers and ran to the man.

“Father!” he shouted, throwing his arms around the man’s waist. The man lifted the boy who was once again crying. “Father.” The child sobbed and whimpered.

“Wow”, Tony said. “He didn’t recognise Thor at all, but he immediately knew this was his father.”

“A boy becoming a man changes a lot”, the elderly man said. “An old man becoming an even older man, not so much.”

“Friends”, Thor said. “This is our father, Odin. The All-Father and king of Asgard.”

“I welcome you mortals to our realm”, Odin said and nodded to them. “Son, please join your brother and me. Better to ease his mind sooner rather than later.” Thor did as his father said and went to stand beside them. Loki took one look at his brother and hid his face against his father’s shoulder.

“Loki, my boy”, Odin said kindly. “Have you known me to deceive you and lie to you?” The boy shook his head and raised his head. A large hand patted his head and dried away his tears. “Trust me then when I tell that this man is truly your brother, Thor. While he looks older than you think he should, this is still my firstborn and my son, just like you. Can you trust me at that?”

“Loki?”, Thor said quietly. “Do you remember the golden apples of Idun? How we used to sneak into her garden trying to get one of them? And one time you managed to trick her into chasing you further in among her trees. Then when she wasn’t looking you took one of the apples. Only, you took it to mother instead of eating it yourself. Do you remember?”

Bruce could see the urgency in Thor’s face, the god of thunder really wanted his brother to remember. To have something they both recognized. The small god of mischief studied his older brother and then nodded. Odin chuckled.

“So that’s how Frigga got one of the apples”, he said. “We never figured out why one ended up on her nightstand. Clever boy.” The All-Father ruffled Loki’s hair and the boy giggled before stretching out his arms to Thor. Seeing the tears in Thor’s eyes, the Avengers turned away. Odin put the boy in his brother’s arms and Loki wrapped his arms around Thor’s neck. Calm and content.

“Come”, Odin said gently. “Let us get our guests comfortable and give your mother the good news. She has been very worried for him. After that, we can discuss how to handle the situation.”

Everyone agreed that it seemed like the best course of action. Seeing more of Asgard wasn’t a bad thing either.


	5. The Wight

**Past**

 

The sharp knives cut the animated training dolls into pieces. Vidar couldn’t help but notice that the targets wore an uncanny resemblance to real people. The Warriors three, Lady Sif and Tyr was not a surprise given their usual interaction. Seeing Thor and Odin among them however, that was worrying. Loki slaughtered every single one of his creations with a great deal of rage. His face was contorted in anger, jealousy and frustration. From his open mouth Vidar concluded the young prince was screaming at the top of his lungs. The softness of childhood had left the god of mischief and with it the ethereal beauty that had so often caused him harm in his youth. Replacing it was a handsome face with clean angles and a charismatic smirk. Even full of rage Loki’s face retained that strange allure.

No one no longer tried to cause trouble for him. As his magic had grown stronger and his skills had sharpened, many had discovered the fate of angering the young prince. So far, it had been harmless pranks. Humiliating and at times even cruel, but no one had gotten badly hurt. Some even enjoyed his mischievousness and his way with words. Silver-tongued they called him. With words he could start wars or end them. Yet, Loki was not admired. Not appreciated. He was alienated, mocked and even harassed. They called him names behind his back or even to his face. To weak. Not manly enough. User of women’s art.

Yes, Vidar could understand the young prince’s rage. He even understood the urge for vengeance. It could be a quiet thing, vengeance. Come at the most unexpected moment. It could build for years. Better that Loki let out his anger on the training dolls than on the actual people. Idly the god of vengeance wondered what people would think if they could see Loki’s prowess with the daggers. The light, precise movements could surely make it difficult to counter any of his attacks. Using his whole body and combining his movements with his magic, he was a formidable foe. Except of course that he seldom needed to use it. His other skills were more often in his favour than his battle skills.

The last of the dolls fell into pieces. Standing in the middle of the abandoned courtyard, panting with exhaustion and anger. Loki kicked on of the pieces and sat down heavily. From his hiding place, Vidar could see the tears falling from the young prince’s eyes. He wondered what the young god was feeling at that moment. Loneliness? Frustration? Exhaustion? Or maybe the tears meant something else entirely. There was only one way to find out. Among all the Aesir, only Vidar had been allowed to see this much vulnerability in Loki. Not even his family saw this side any longer. The young god turned and looked at him, signing.

_Were you watching the whole thing?_

_I might have missed the best part_ Vidar signed and sat down on the ground beside the younger man.

_The best part?_

_When you brought the dolls to life! That would have been a sight._

_Are you seriously saying you wanted to watch me use my magic?_ Loki made a tilt to convey his scepticism. _Don’t you think it is shameful?_

_Some find my deafness shameful. They only see my disability, my lack of voice and assume I’m not worthy._

_Then they are idiots._

_Maybe. But I would call those who dismisses your skills the true fools._ Vidar could see the corners of the boy’s lips curl. A good sign. _You can do remarkable things, Loki. Someday, people will see that._

_How? Even Thor ridicules me. Father is constantly telling me off. Mother is encouraging me but don’t like what I’m doing._

_I suspect there are many who finds your tricks unpleasant. However, I’m sure they deserved it. You are not one to take vengeance on the undeserving._

_Why are you so kind to me, Vidar? Everyone else shuns me. But ever since I was a small child, you have shown me kindness._

_Because, dear prince, you have always been someone who sees to people’s true self. Truths and lies are all clear to you. You do not judge people based on what others think but based on your own perception._

_Isn’t that normal?_

_I do not think so. I like you, Loki. As a friend. You let me be my true self and you let me see your true self. There is something very precious in that. Something that not even your father has been able to do._

_I don’t understand._ Loki cocked his head and showed his confusion clearly. _What would I do that father can’t._

Vidar put a brotherly arm around the young man’s shoulder before signing again. _You are the only one who has never let my disability cloud your opinion off me. Everyone else see my disability first but you. Don’t lose sight of that._

_You mean don’t murder dolls that looks like people I know?_

_Better murdering dolls than actual people. I do however suggest you try talking with Thor and Odin instead of killing their look-alikes._

_What about Tyr?_

_Tyr is completely different matter._

Loki started laughing. Even if Vidar couldn’t hear it he knew that the laugh was genuine and so very rare. He decided he would try and speak with the king on the boy’s behalf. If that didn’t work, he would talk with the queen instead. Maybe they could help Loki find a path that allowed him to be true to himself and still do good. Vidar believed in him.

 

**Present**

 

The silence in the great halls of Asgard was eerie and the few torches provided little light. A few guards were about but none of them paid any attention to Natasha. Barefoot on the stone floors she could easily move without making any sound. She wore Asgardian clothing, a tunic and tight leggings. Thor had insisted she would be provided clothes that allowed free movements. It had been difficult to find something that fitted her, in the end she had been lent some of Loki’s clothes to wear. Standing in his chambers had made her feel like an intruder. There was so much she could learn from just studying his belongings. The books, the scrolls and daggers. Runes, maps and what looked like spells. Yet the room had had a strangely unlived quality to it. Everything was in perfect order. Even the clothes.

Natasha fingered the tunic, she could see why Loki favoured them. Soft and well made they provided stealth while also allowing free movements. The belt was simple and only had a few iron rings attached to them. According to Thor Loki would use the rings to fasten a sheath or a money bag. The god of thunder admitted he didn’t know why they were made of iron.

A door stood slightly ajar, letting out light. Creeping closer the assassin peered in. Sitting on the bed was a beautiful woman. Her hair was loose, and she wore sleeping clothes. The blonde hair tumbled over one shoulder and the blue eyes were gentle. Gazing on the child sleeping in her lap. Natasha recognised the boy as Loki. She stepped back intending to leave when the woman spoke up.

“Come in child”, she said with a warm and motherly voice. “You are no bother.” The red-haired spy carefully joined the woman on the bed. Loki snuggled closer to the stately woman, making Natasha guess that this was his mother.

“You are the queen”, she said simply. The queen smiled gently at her.

“Aye, that I am. You can call me Frigga”, Frigga stroke the boy’s hair. “My poor boy. Why does it always have to be you?”

“Has he been in trouble before?” Natasha asked carefully. The queen chuckled and kissed her son’s forehead.

“Loki has always been one to cause trouble with his pranks. Oh, the lectures I used to give him. Alas, what I speak of is different.”

“Such as?” Frigga studied the assassin. Natasha tried to keep calm under the steady gaze. Making a decision the All-Mother spoke.

“Ever since his earliest childhood, Loki looked as he does now. Only once he reached the first stages of manhood did the beauty of a child become the beauty of a man. Before that, this ethereal beauty of his caused him much grief.”

“Why? If you don’t mind me asking.”

“You are a curious one, just like him”, Frigga chuckled again and gently rocked the boy. “Many things have happened. When you live for several thousand years that is a given. People have tried to kidnap him, take advantage of him and using him. More times than not, his own ingenuity got him out. Either by himself or by getting himself help. Then, there are those within these very walls. Asgard values manliness. A man should be strong, a warrior. Magic should at best be used to enhance battle skills, not battle skills enhancing magic. The use of Seidr is a woman’s art. A man, like Odin, would use rune magic.”

“And Loki uses Seidr.”

“Yes. His skills are famed in the nine realms. Even on your world, the stories of his magic are well known. If slightly mistaken. I taught him what I could, the rest he learned on his own. But no one ever acknowledged that. He has been mocked, harassed and humiliated. Bullied even. Not only by other children either.”

“I think I can understand what he went through, being a woman in a men’s world”, Natasha mused. “Being seen as less of a man within a world that admires traditional manly attributes. It makes him a target.”

“Your skills at observation are admirable”, Frigga noted.

“Did things change?”

“No, not really. But Loki did. He made himself untouchable. Quick to give revenge and at doing so from the shadows. Because no one could prove his guilt, he escaped any repercussions. Yet, it also made him even lonelier.” The queen met Natasha’s eyes. “Thank you. For being Loki’s friend. He needs it more than you can imagine.”

They sat in quiet. There was no more need to talk. Both women knew and understood the other. Together they watch over the child who slept restlessly in his mother’s arms.

 

XOX

 

They were led through the corridors by Odin. The king seemed to have a specific chamber in mind, one not often visited by others. Walking beside his father was Thor. It had eased his mind seeing his little brother with their mother this morning. She had played and cuddled with him. Much the same way as she had done when they were children.

“Are we going much further”, Tony complained behind them. “I’m starting to get tired.”

“You need more training”, Steve jested. “Maybe you should join me for a run?”

“And be left in the dust when you run several miles in a few minutes? No, I don’t think so.”

“You really need to grow up a bit, Stark”, Natasha said and laughed. Thor looked over his shoulder. It was somewhat strange to see her wearing Loki’s clothing, he only hoped Loki wouldn’t mind. His brother could be rather possessive of his things. He turned to his father.

“Where are you taking us?” he asked. Yet, instead of answering Odin remained quiet for a little while longer. When he spoke, it silenced them.

“I think I might have an idea what has happened to Loki”, he said.

“Truly father? Please, tell us!”

“Do you remember the Wight?”

Thor stared at his father. He had not expected that question. They entered a great chamber with a book on a pedestal. Otherwise, the room was empty. “Father, why are you bringing up an old nurses’ tale? What has that to do with Loki?”

“A nurses’ tale…” Odin sighed. “Aye, I wish that was truly all it was.”

“Um, Thor?” Tony said. “What the heck is a Wight? Mortals here remember!”

“A Wight is a kind of witch”, Thor explained. “In the stories they come after young children and take them as their own. Bewitching them and messing with their minds. They are especially drawn to beautiful girls. To defeat a Wight, you need magic to match theirs. Seidr is innate so all girls are taught magic to defend themselves. That’s what I was told anyway. I _do_ recall Loki being told the story to discourage his use of magic.”

“So, it is just a legend?” Steve asked. “Or is it something else?”

“We all thought it was just a legend, a myth”, Odin said. “Alas, when we found out the truth it was already too late.”

“Father?”

“Almost a thousand years ago, when Loki was but a hundred years old, I was travelling to Alfheim. Because I hoped he would fit in better among the elves I brought Loki with me. At that age he was already a skilled horseman and sorcerer.”

“I remember you going on the journey with Loki. But if I’m not wrong you turned back before getting there?”

“Aye, and that is because of what happened”, the old king looked tired and somehow grief-stricken. “For months afterwards, Loki was plagued with nightmares and the memories of his experience. So, I lifted the memories from his mind and, together with my own and those of others, placed them within this tomb. He forgot and could go back to his normal life.”

“What has that to do with what happens now, father?”

“A Wight is vindictive and take poorly to slights. Would you and your friends witness the events that took place during that fateful journey?”

“If it can help my brother, any day!”

“We are here to help!” Steve agreed. “I think we all can agree on this.” Bruce and Natasha both nodded their heads. Tony shrugged and sat down on the floor while smiling cheekily at them.

“Time to watch the show”, he said. With that Odin whispered a word and the pages of the tomb began to flicker.

 

XOX

 

**Past**

It was a beautiful day; the sky was clear, and the sun was warm but not hot. Sitting on his black bay Loki was smiling with excitement. They had been travelling for a few days already, but this was the first time he left Asgard. The silky black hair glittered in the light. Some of the guards were giving him mirthful glances. On this journey, Odin had brought only his most loyal warriors. These men respected Loki, they had been there in Jotunheim a century before. Seen their king carrying the baby in his arms. To them, Loki was a delight. No matter what others said.

No one had excepted the extraordinary beauty the boy would be when he was only a few weeks old. Even Frey, who had given enhanced beauty as a gift had been surprised. The lord of Alfheim had concluded that his gift had done little to enhance Loki’s looks. Instead they had increased his capacity for magic and sharpened his mind greatly. Odin had kept this to himself, it was no point in encouraging the boy’s use of magic even more. It was already alienating him from his peers.

The great stone bridge could easily hold the group and they gained road quickly. Suddenly a dark shadow passed over them. The warriors halted and drew their swords. A sudden cry from Odin's left made the king turn and blanched. Loki's saddle was empty. In front of them the dark shadow took shape, a woman loomed over them. Her skin pale and taut, darkness formed her hair. Struggling in her grasp was the young prince, he flailed his limbs and was crying visibly. The woman drew her bony arm closer and watched him, a strange expression on her face. A thin finger caressed the boy's cheek and Loki attempted to punch her. She only chuckled, a harrowing sound.

“Release my son, witch”, Odin bellowed, his heart constricting as the boy sought his face.

“Father...” Loki cried and stretched out a hand towards the king. The bony hand shook him violently and took a harder grip.

“This is my child now”, the creature said. “My beautiful child. I will never let you go.” Pressing the struggling boy her chest she once more turned into a shadow. Then they were both gone. A chill went through the All-Father. He knew now what kind of creature had abducted his son. The Wight. Stories said the monster only took girls but perhaps it had mistaken Loki as female. Either way, they had to find him.


	6. Magic’s might

The hard dirt floor caused the boy to cough as the creature let go of him. Sitting up and carefully taking in his surroundings, Loki felt himself shiver. Still looking almost like a woman the figure moved around in what looked like a cave. Something bearing the semblance of a bed was to his right and a fireplace was to his left. The cave was small and in one end he could see a small entrance, leading away. Loki made to stand but was roughly lifted, the creature’s thin fingers digging into his flesh, hurting him.

“Now, now my dear child”, it said. “Be a good girl and wait till mommy is done, then we will be together forever.” Freezing the young prince realised with horror what kind of creature had taken him. He knew immediately that he had to find a way to escape quickly. The Wight had clearly mistaken him for a girl but that wouldn’t matter, it would kill him anyway. A strange sensation brushed his mind, some kind of magic. It was meant to bewilder him but it didn’t seem to be working. _Solvind_ Loki remembered, the golden circlet on his head, was enchanted. While the enchantment was fairly weak it would be enough to protect his mind. Pain shooting up through his arm broke his line of thought and he screamed.

The Wight had taken hold of his wrist and carelessly broken the bone. Shaking him while holding the break, the pain made him scream and cry, the creature looked at him. “Such a bad child, you need to learn your lesson.” Sitting down on the makeshift bed, the Wight slung the boy over her bony knees and slammed a hand into his buttocks. Somehow searing, fiery pain shoot through his body. Loki could feel welts and burns form on his skin. The next slam rattled his whole body, every bone protesting and feeling almost brittle. At the third, the boy found himself spitting blood. Seemingly satisfied the Wight shoved him down on the bed.

“There, much better”, it mused. Hurting all over, the young boy still tried to rise. With a snarl the creature closed a thin hand around his neck and lifted him in the air. “Bad child, very bad child. You need another lesson!” Loki screamed. Tears broke through and rained down his cheeks. Everything was pain, he couldn’t register anything but the pain. Horrors flashed through his mind, nightmares coming alive. He had to escape. Reaching for the one still left to him, the young prince took hold of his magic and lashed out.

Wailing the Wight dropped him, his ankle broke beneath his weight as he hit the floor hard. Struggling to his feet Loki struck with his magic once more, not even using a spell. Anger boiled in his stomach and he made the lashes sharp, ripping in the bony body. Ignoring the screeching, he threw one last spell at the Wight. As he turned and began stumbling towards the small opening in the cave the thin voice called after him.

“You will regret this! You will face my wrath child and this time you won’t escape!” Closing his eyes, Loki continued his slow way out of the cave. His whole body feeling like it would crumble any minute.

 

XOX

 

Searching the forest had so far yielded nothing. Odin considered sending a message to Frey so that he might be able to aid in the search. Being a powerful nature god, Frey had an easier time moving around in a thick forest like this. His thoughts broke off when a few of his men started shouting. They pointed towards a figure stumbling closer. Getting down from his horse, Odin walked quickly to the boy. Loki was cradling one arm and seemed to favour one leg, but he was alive. Battered, bleeding and exhausted. But alive. Seeing his father he stopped and started crying. Heavy sobs with big tears. He started shaking. As Odin carefully picked him up, the boy wailed in a loud voice. Fear and pain, echoing in his voice. The beautiful face marred by terror. Whispering soothingly, the All-Father tried to calm the poor child but if anything, it only made Loki cry even harder.

As they left the forest Odin did send Frey a message, telling the patron of Alfheim that they had to turn back and apologized for the inconvenience. He didn’t tell the god of summer that his son had almost been killed by a Wight, because in his heart, he couldn’t make himself admit that could have happened. Holding Loki close, he rode hastily back towards Asgard. Hoping to ease the terror that seemed to have set permanently in the boy’s features.

 

XOX

 

**Present**

 

“As I told you, in the end I simply removed the memories of his ordeal and ordered my men to not speak of it”, Odin said. “I had hoped that by doing so, he would never have to live that nightmare again.”

“Do you really believe the Wight is behind his current predicament?” Thor asked. “Why would it do that?”

“If I knew, my son, I would have already tried to help your brother.” The king sighed heavily and seemed truly distressed about Loki’s condition. Natasha mused for a moment, putting everything together in her head. Glancing at Steve, she could see the gears turning in his head as well. He had experience with someone losing their memories.

“If you don’t mind me interrupting”, he said to the two gods, “how likely is it that Loki, as he is now, remembers what happened?”

“Hard to say”, Odin answered. “He doesn’t seem to be plagued by his old nightmares. I would say it is unlikely.”

“But what if he simply hasn’t remembered yet?”

“What are you trying to say, friend?” Thor asked.

“What he is trying to say”, Natasha broke in, “is that making him remember is why he reverted back into a child. And that the memories still could return.”

“But how would we know if…” the god of thunder started when a shrill scream rose in the palace. Not waiting, the two Asgardians with the mortals in tow ran through the corridors until they reached Frigga’s chambers. The queen was kneeling on the floor, trying to calm a trashing Loki. Ugly marks were visible on his skin. Screams and yells came from his throat, sweat curled his hair. Odin hurried towards his wife and son, laying a hand on Loki’s forehead. Grim faced he turned to the mortals.

“It seems like your deduction were correct”, he said. “The Wight has invaded his mind, using the weakened state to draw forth not only the memories but the pain inflicted as well.” Frigga let out a sob and caressed the boy’s forehead. A whine slipped through the thin lips, the small prince seemingly lost to the world.

“My poor boy”, Frigga chocked. “Why is it always you?”

“What can we do, father?” Thor said. “There has to be something.”

“Maybe…” Odin scooped up the now still child in his arms, holding him gingerly. “Last time Loki managed to free himself, but then he confronted the Wight directly.”

“Can we kill it?”

“We can’t”, Frigga said in a soft voice. “It withdraws from magic but it won’t hurt it. But there is a chance, however slim, that you and your comrades might be able to.”

“We would?” Banner asked surprised. “Or might?”

“Aye”, the All-Father agreed. “The chance is slim but it could work. However, you would need to draw the Wight to you. Trying to seek it would be beyond reckless.”

“This thing is drawn to children, right?” Natasha asked. “Is it children in general or someone who is childlike?”

“It would depend”, the queen said. “Someone from Asgard would not draw the Wight not matter how childlike they are. I can’t say for certain how it would apply to mortals. It is possible that it would mistake one of you as a child based on your comparable youth alone.”

The Avengers all turned their eyes in the same direction. Standing in the corner trying to access his technology through his phone were Tony Stark. Sensing their eyes on them he looked up. “What? I’m listening”, he said. “We need someone who is childlike, right? Anyone wanna go get Barton?”

“I don’t think there is a need”, said Natasha and smiled toothily.

 

XOX

 

How did he get roped into this? Tony sighed, and sat down on the edge of the empty basin. Not far off, hidden behind a wall, were the Avengers. The king and queen stood nearby, holding de-aged Loki close to them, trying to ease his mind. It was sickening seeing the overwhelming fear and terror in the child’s eyes. The difference from adult Loki was jarring. Even after being poisoned the young god hadn’t seemed nearly as freaked out as he did at the moment. Though Tony figured he might soon find out exactly why the kid was so terrified and that was terrifying in itself.

The billionaire had been dressed in simple tunic and soft trousers, on his feet were leather boots. He had been given one of Loki’s old toys and told he should play with it. Well, it _was_ a curious thing. Bits of crystal had been set on a thread and depending on how the string was moved they created different shapes. And if he held it in the light, the reflections created images. He could see why a curious and intelligent child would enjoy the toy. Playing with it Tony suddenly became aware of a dark shadow looming over him. Looking up, his breath caught.

It was hideous and he started fearing _he_ would have nightmares after this. The Wight was easily over three meters tall. Thin and ugly, with bony hands. As one of those hands stretched towards his, Stark brought up a repulse gun he had built the night before and shoot without aiming. The blast slammed into the thing, fire catching in the black fabric. Seconds later Steve threw his shield hard, it hit the Wight in its head. Screeching, it turned.

“Bad children”, it hissed. “Children needs a lesson!” Trying to grab Tony its hand passed right through him. Seeing this, the mechanic realised something and grinned.

“We might not be as old as Asgardians”, he said, “and some of us might be childish. But we are certainly not children. You can’t reach us!” Again he blasted with his gun. Agent Romanoff ran forward, firing her Widow’s Bite. The only one not joining the fray were Bruce, he had moved to stand in front of the king and queen, intent on protecting the small boy in their grasp. Thor bellowed and brought down his hammer on the Wight’s head.

Suddenly the thing dissolved and reappeared behind Bruce. With a quick motion, it snatched the boy from his parents’ arms. As if the action had brought him out of his daze, Loki started screaming. Trying to aim Tony realised the scream was one of rage, not one of pain or fear. Great streams of magic clawed the air as the child trashed. Backing away the Wight dropped the small god. Thankfully, Bruce managed to catch him, having turned into the Hulk. But the boy didn’t stop. Loki began lobbing fire at the thing, sharp pieces of ice, rocks and anything else that could be thrown. Including his daggers. His actions didn’t seem to stop the Wight, however, it kept it distracted. Together the Avengers converged upon the creature and their combined attacks finally brought it to its end.

Sinking to the ground, little Loki was crying hard. Thor hurried towards his brother, lifting him into his arms. Wrapping his arms around the strong neck, the boy buried his face against his brother’s shoulder. Frigga and Odin joined him, patting the child on his back and speaking softly to him.

“He is starting to shift back”, Frigga whispered softly. “Let’s put him in bed, he should be himself by morning. Thank you, all of you. Once Loki is back to normal, we shall have a feast.”

“You should also find some rest”, Odin added. “Asgard owes you a debt.” Sitting down hard on the ground, Tony couldn’t help but smile a little. Looking over his brother’s shoulder at him was Loki, a small hand stretched forward and waved at him. He couldn’t help but wave back.

 

XOX

 

Blinking, he looked up at a familiar ceiling. His body was hurting, a insistent ache that wouldn't go away. Someone stroked his forehead gently and he turned to see who it was. Sitting in a chair was Frigga. Loki groaned and made to rise. This brought a protest from his aching body but he persisted and managed to sit up. His mother smiled at him.

“Mother...” he mumbled confused. “What... why...”

“Shh, my dear boy”, the queen said. “Everything is well.” Loki scowled at that, there was a strange catch in her voice he didn’t like. As if he had been sick but couldn’t remember.

“What’s going on?” he asked. “I was on my way to Alfheim was I not?” Frigga took his hand and squeezed it gently.

“You were attacked and went missing, we were starting to fear for you”, she said. “Thankfully Thor and the mortals found you. They brought you home.”

“The mortals? They are here?”

“They are and would very much like to see you. You gave us all quite a scare.” His mother caressed his head. “But first you need to rest more and eat something. You are to thin.” Loki couldn’t help but laugh at that. The next day Thor visited him and with him was indeed the mortals. Despite himself, he smiled when he saw them.

“Why hello there Fancy man”, he jested and nodded to Stark. The man grinned in return.

“Good to see you to Magic Boy”, he said and patted his shoulder. “Man you were a cutie as a kid. Like a porcelain doll.”

“What are you talking about Stark? When have you ever seen me as a child?” Loki tilted his head in confusion. “I’m fairly certain there are no depictions of me in my infancy.”

“It is a long story”, Romanoff said and smacked Stark. “But it is good to see you doing better. I heard you don’t remember anything?”

“Not after entering the forest in Alfheim, no. But I’m told I have you to thanks for saving me. You have my gratitude.” The Captain also approached him and shook his hand.

“You can’t catch a break, can you”, he said and chuckled. “Guess we have that in common.” Doctor Banner also greeted him and smiled kindly. Thor stood to the side and looked at his friends interacting with his brother.

“Loki”, he said hesitantly.

“Yes brother dear?” Loki answered loftily.

“We have been talking, my friends and I, we are all in agreement on our part. The rest is up to you.” Thor said.

“And what is up to me? Not that I don’t enjoy a good riddle but pure guesswork has no finesse.” Thor actually smiled at that and shook his head ruefully.

“It is an offer for you to join us”, Rogers said, “as an Avenger on Earth. We all think it is a good idea.”

“Everyone of you? Really?” Loki said with surprise. “I would have thought you wouldn’t want anything to do with me after what happened last time.”

“We know it wasn’t your fault”, Banner said. “You thought you were doing the right thing. We wont fault you for that.”

“I have no words... would you let me think about it?” the trickster said, a strange feeling whelming up in his heart. Warm and pleasant.

“Of course”, Stark said. “It is a big decision after all. Just remember that we are your friends.”

Friends. He felt tears in his eyes and blinked them away. Looking into their eyes he saw acceptance and a kind of love he never thought he would know.

“Thank you my friends”, he said and truly meant it this time.

 

XOX

 

It had not surprised Thor when Loki made the decision to join them. If there was something that his brother never had had many of it was friends. The Avengers had looked at him and seen themselves. Even more so after glimpsing the trickster as a child, understanding how his life had looked like. Now they were all standing by the Bifrost, making their farewells. Frigga and Odin stood together, watching their sons preparing to depart. Both had received the king’s blessing to leave for Midgard but Loki had been reassured he was always welcome home. Standing to the side, the god of mischief was having a silent conversation with Vidar, their hands waving in sign language. The two of them had always gotten along well. In many ways, Vidar was as much an older brother to Loki as Thor himself was.

The mortals stood clustered, waiting. They didn’t want to rush the two gods even if they itched to return home. Tony looked at the two waving men with interest. He had already figured out that they were somehow talking. A small part of him wanted to find out if they were using ASL or some Asgardian version. Just then Loki parted from the other man, hugged his parents and joined them.

“So who is mister big and silent?” Tony asked lightly.

“You mean Vidar? He is the god of vengeance”, Loki answered. “He has always been good to me.”

“The god of... vengeance? He doesn’t look like he would hurt a fly.”

“Outward appearances can be deceiving”, the trickster said grinning. “Surely you of all people should know that by now, Tony.” Blinking the billionaire stared at him. Then he answered with his own grin.

 

XOX

 

**Past**

 

Watching her son practise his magic in a secluded part of the gardens it struck her how powerful he was becoming. The spells he used were complicated and even she had difficulty using them. Yet the spells flowed from his lips and formed around his fingers. Frigga smiled sadly. If only Odin could understand and show Loki the support he so sourly needed. As she kept watching the trickster weaved an even more complex spells from the ones he already had activated, creating new spells. And all of it only for practise. Pride swelled her heart and she stepped out from the shadows. As Loki saw her he let the magic fade and started fidgeting.

“Will you tell father?” he asked. “He was not happy last time I used magic...”

“If you don’t want me to, I wont”, Frigga promised and took his arm in hers. “You are making me so proud, Loki.” Green eyes studied her suspiciously and she simply smiled with all the love she could muster. Sensing the truth in her words, her son relaxed. He hesitated a moment and then hugged her fiercely. It had become rare for the boy to show emotions, even rarer did he show any kind of vulnerability. Patting his hair, she ignored the quiet sob against her shoulders. Soon, Loki would reach maturity and would be considered an adult. There were expectations of him that he would never be able to live up to. She knew this grated on him. Odin was hard on him for using magic but the truth was that his father simply worried for him.

“Never feel ashamed of your magic, Loki”, she said. “It is a part of you and it will be your strength no matter what happens. Now that I love you and is proud of you.”

Instead of answering the young god only hugged her harder, resting his head against her shoulder. It warmed her heart that he was still willing to find comfort from her. She hoped Loki and Thor would one day mend their relationship but for now, she took what she got.

Never had she thought that only a few weeks later the Norns would send her youngest son on a fool’s errand. Yet she still prayed her beloved sons would find peace and happiness in the end.

 

XOX

 

**Present**

 

Clint jumped when the rush of the Bifrost shook the tower. He rose to greet his friends and grinned when he saw Loki among them. They shared a brotherly hug and he grinned wider when told the trickster was joining the Avengers.

“Can you keep up, Magic Boy”, he joked.

“Better than you can, Arrow guy!” Loki said in turn. The wolfish smile was almost sinister but Clint just laughed. He could easily picture the frightened child with the ethereal beauty, knowing that child had grown up to become the confident prince standing before him. It impressed him, more than he let on. Tony started clamouring about a welcoming party and choosing a good room for Loki to stay in. As a wonder everyone agreed and they hurriedly put together a party. Stark ordered some really fancy food and Jarvis was told to order enough booze to create an ocean. There were no order to the party, at most they would eat, drink and make jokes. Somehow it seemed like the perfect welcoming for the god of mischief. Clint raised his glass with vigour and they all cheered for their newest member and friend.

 

XOX

 

As it neared midnight, the party had entered a lull created by to much food and to much to drink. Having a sturdier constitution than the mortals Loki was still fully awake. Even Thor had gotten drunk, with a little help from Loki’s magic. The god of thunder was snoring loudly on the floor. Not finished with the lovely chaos they had made for him, the god of mischief was making rounds, messing with his friends. Natasha got some lovely braids in her red hair while Clint’s face received a little paintjob. Together with Jarvis he put in some funny and harmless traps for the unsuspecting Tony who was singing to himself. While Steve wouldn’t usually get drunk he had received the treatment as Thor, not drunk enough to pass out he was still slightly out of it. Just for the fun of it, Loki draped himself over the Captain and gave him sloppy kisses. It took a few minutes before the mortal caught on and a few more before he made Loki stop.

Laughing, the trickster rose and allowed his friends to fall into restful sleep. He mused. His friends. Never in his life had he felt more complete than in that moment.

 

**_The End!_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so there is a third part planned of this series but it is in need of some serious overhaul before it can be published. But it will come up sooner or later, can't promise which. However, this part is properly finished. It stands on its own just like the one before.
> 
> A funny thing, I actually came up with the idea for this part first. But then I realised I needed a reason for the Avengers to help Loki and I didn't want to go with the typical MCU version. Explaining it in this story felt a bit expository. Therefore I came up with The Lost Prince, while I wrote that I got the idea of the third part.
> 
> Have I mentioned I sort of imagine Loki of this series as a mix between his Young Avenger/Agent of Asgard looks and Avengers Academy looks? Well, now I have. The name of his circlet btw is actually Swedish. Solvind does translate to Solar Wind. I don't quite get the horns to be honest... hope you had fun reading, I have some other work you might find interesting. Or not. Anyway, have fun and be happy!


End file.
